Golden Eyes
by The Ficsmith
Summary: A woman makes a deal with the devil. A child is born. Sequel to Faery Tale. Hazel/Piper Pipazel, femslash, dark fairy tale au. Dubcon
1. Prologue

**Golden Eyes **

**Summary: A woman makes a deal with the devil. A child is born. **

**A.N: This is the prologue of a fic that I'm writing as a companion to Faery Tale. This one follows Hazel's story. The prologue is the story of her conception and birth, Act I is before the events of Faery Tale, and Act II runs parallel to the events of Faery Tale. I am thinking of possibly writing a third part about what comes after, but that is only a possibility. The others are set in stone. **

* * *

_** Prologue**_

* * *

Marie Levesque stood impatiently in front of the fire that she had created. She grasped the grimoire tightly as the flames flickered. A form sprang from them.

"It's about time you showed up," she said, irritation slipping into her tone. The demon-man tilted his head towards her in confusion. Ebony hair fell over his alabaster skin and he was clad in a black toga.

"I suppose you want to make a deal," the fiend replied absently.

"Yes," she said, letting her guard drop slightly, "I want riches unknown. I want the money to settle down."

Marie had never wanted the wanderer's lifestyle which had been handed to her; she didn't favor the nomad's existence of her ancestors. She had not been born to be a downtrodden wayfarer.

He raised an eyebrow at her. She fiddled absently with her tattered pink skirt.

"I know the price," she asserted, "I will give you my soul for it."

"I don't want your soul," he replied dismissively.

"I summoned you to make a deal," she said, trying to sound more confident than she felt, "I intend to make a deal, unless, of course, you want to return to the Underworld."

He sent her a sly smile.

"I like you," he stated. She glared at him though her dark brown eyelashes.

"And I intend to make a deal," he amended.

"I will give you wealth," he said, "And will you bear me a child."

"A child-" she said, flabbergasted.

"You were prepared to sell your soul," he replied, "Surely a child is nothing."

"I will not lie with you," she responded.  
"I do not need you to," he said, "I need only your consent to conceive our child."

"I give you a child," she stated, "And you give me my riches?"

"Easy as that," he said, his dark eyes lighting up a bit in humor.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked.

Marie hesitated for a moment, wondering how ethical it was to bear the devil's spawn, but the allure of riches drew her in.

"Yes," she responded without the slightest hesitation, "Yes." She held out her hand for him to shake, but he didn't. Instead, he drew her lips close to his and stole a kiss.

"That's how we seal deals in the Underworld," he stated and then he sent her a somber smile. His body burst into a pillar of flames, and the devil was gone.

* * *

Nine month later, a child was born. As the midwife handed the babe to her mother, her eyes glowed gold.

A ruby materialized in her pudgy little hand. She grasped it tightly, then let it fall. It bounced multiple times before settling on the floor.

A shiver crawled up Marie's spine but a spark of greed and hope ignited in her chest. He had not yet fulfilled his promise. She suspected that the devil wasn't done with her yet.


	2. Before

**Before **

**Chapter Summary: Nestled between the events of the Prologue and Faery Tale, here's a short tale of Hazel's life.**

**A.N: Sorry that I forgot to post this chapter on here for a long time. I've gotten to the point where I forget I even have an ffn account. **

* * *

Hazel grows up in a small palace clad in royal purples and vibrant reds. Her mother kisses her forehead and holds her tightly in her arms. My gem,she calls her. Rubies, sapphires, emeralds and amethysts sprout from her feet. Her mother picks them up and caresses them as well, almost as if they were her child instead of Hazel herself.

* * *

When Hazel gets older, she learns that gems and metals and precious stones are not the only things she can summon. Her magic comes to her like a wave. Suddenly, her golden magic is swirling around her like snow.

She bursts in on her mother who is sleeping in her large, lavish bed.

"Mother, mother look," she says, and she calls her magic forward, making it show itself. The look on her face is awed and terrified.

"Mother?" she asks.

"It has begun," Marie states defeatedly. It sounds almost like the end, though the paradox is not lost. Hazel smiles: a golden glimmer in her eyes.

* * *

She searches her mother's ill-purchased manor for books on magic and finds volumes. She teaches herself spells and enchantments, charms and spells. And she hones her abilities with gems. In mere weeks she can create spires of gemstones and kittens out of mud, controlling inanimate objects with no more than a thought or a powerful word. The servants avoid her and the wings of the palace that she occupies. Some quit. The ominous feeling pervading the property cannot be erased through payments of gems and coins. Her mother watches with an expression of worry. Hazel doesn't care. She's too enraptured by her own power and wealth.

It could be her downfall.

* * *

Hazel ages. She's seventeen now, seventeen and drunk on a power unachievable to most mortals.

She creates a puppy, a horse, a girl, a boy. She controls them, a puppeteer of a greater landscape than she has ever dreamed of. A confused rabbit hops in one day, and Hazel finds that she can control it to. With a thought she can influence its actions, its decisions, seemingly even its emotions. She can dictate an animal. The control at her fingertips has never before been greater, and Hazel can never go back. She's drunk on this, high on a newfound power.

Of course, like all great things, her mother finds out about it.

* * *

"You need to stop using your magic like this," Marie says.

Hazel doesn't bother feigning innocence, instead she simply asks, "Why should I?"

"Because-because," her mother says, groping for the right words, "Because it's corrupting you. It's corrupting your spirit, decaying your soul."

"And our wealth doesn't do that?" Hazel asks, "You have no trouble with corruption when it comes to wealth, why not the same for power?"

"Because," Marie says. Hazel stares her down.

"Because," She says, "I sold my soul for wealth. I made a deal with the devil." Something clicks in Hazel's mind.

"You sold your soul," Hazel says, "And you got wealth, and you got me. The wealth came from my powers. Wait- you only care for me for them, don't you?" Marie doesn't deny it.

"You sold your soul for me," Hazel says. She realizes the error of her words.

She amends them to, "You sold it for these powers and you stand here lecturing me about them!"

"You need to stop," Marie says, her voice rising of its own accord, "You need to stop or you'll end up like me."

"Rich?" Hazel asks incredulously.

"Damned," her mother says, somehow cold and compassionate at the same time.

She takes a deep breath and holds her head in her hands, "I wish that I had never made that deal."

"You wish I had never existed?" Hazel asks, her voice low in anger.

Her mother pauses before stating softly, "Yes." Hazel's rage is blind, but her magic does its job, bidden or not. A spire of rainbow gemstone erupts from the ground, piercing her mother's chest. Fear fills her mother's eyes before they are emptied of all emotions.

Hazel's breath catches in her throat. She feels a rush of adrenaline, but no regret. Her mother's body falls to the ground, and a pool of blood forms, staining the hemline of her dress and the soles of her shoes. Hazel takes a deep breath, grabs her grimoire, and flees the castle.

* * *

Her magic guides her through the forest, and she finds herself a cave at the edge of the mountains. The entrance is perfection incarnate. The cave itself is bigger than her mother's manor's great hall. She can feel an inhuman smile pass her lips as she completely lets her powers loose. Rubies, emeralds, sapphires and topazes sprout from the ceiling. Stalagmites of amethysts, aquamarines, garnets and diamonds pierce the stone hard ground. Crystals form on the areas where nothing sits. A place near the center seems perfect for a throne, so Hazel wills it into existence- an elegant throne of gold with rubies and diamonds encrusted in the upper regions.

She's suddenly struck by the realization that she would like someone to enjoy it with her. To stare in awe and slight terror at this world of her creation.

Hazel makes a decision to leave her cave and see who she might like that to be.

* * *

She wanders through the forest and villages, finding no one worthy of her time or effort. What she does find, however, is her father.

"Hello Hazel, " the demon says after having sprung from the shadows, "Do you know who I am?

"I presume you are my father," she says in a bored tone.

"You presume correctly, then," he replies. They stand in awkward silence.

"So," he said, "Are you getting bored with mortality yet? I hear that the earth isn't all that interesting."

"Do not assume you know me father," she replies.

"Oh but I know you," he said, "I know how you hunger for wealth- how you lust for power. How can this world provide it for you the way that I can?"

"I do not need you, father," she says, "I am a witch of this world. I have my own kingdom on earth."

"A kingdom?" He scoffs, "it is inadequate, dear." He spits the word as one would a profanity.

"A throne does not a kingdom make," he replies.

"You're better off in hell," he says, a gleam in his golden demon eyes.

"I don't need you," she asserts, not positive of whom she's trying to convince, "I don't need mother. I don't need anyone. I am queen of this kingdom."

"Your cave?" He asks mockingly.

"This world," she asserts. His mouth nearly falls to the ground.

Then, Hazel finishes "Watch me rule." She turns from him and walks away.

* * *

It takes Hazel a few months to find someone who strikes her fancy. It's in a small village, barely worthy of her notice, where she finds the one. Hazel lurks in the shadows and watches the girl playfully fight with her friend. Her name is Piper, she learns. She has a playful, mischievous nature, a gorgeous completion and appearance, and if Hazel's instincts are correct (and they've never failed her before) an affinity for magic. Hazel leaves a trail to lead Piper to her- to lead her home.

She leaves the trail, knowing that her mark will come back to her. It's simply a matter of time. Hazel waits.


	3. During

**Golden Eyes**

**Chapter: During**

**Summary: Set during the events of Faery Tale and told from Hazel's perspective.**

**A.N: The same warnings apply to this chapter as applied to Faery Tale. The sex in this is of dubious consent. There is also a character death. **

**Extra A.N: I am considering abandoning my ffn account. If anyone would care if I do, or if you would like to know where to find and subscribe to me on ao3, just review this fic about it or send me a pm. **

* * *

The day comes quickly. Piper falls down the tunnel leading to Hazel's cave a mere two days after Hazel left her trail. As Piper is lying on the ground, Hazel makes her move, sealing the opening.

"Piper!" the male calls frantically, "Piper! I'm coming up to get you!"

"He won't be able to get you," Hazel says, trying to sound sympathetic.

"What do you mean?" Piper asks, tearing her eyes away from Hazel's landscape to look at the woman.

Hazel, always a quick and cunning thinker, says, "You can't get back."

The girl looks ready to interrupt, so Hazel adds, "I'm sorry, but it's cursed here. You can't leave." Piper sends her a confused and challenging look.

"The witch's spell," she says, grinning to herself, "It trapped me here, and now it's trapped you." Piper shakes her head in strong denial.

"No," she says softly. She turns around to face where the tunnel had once been. Hazel has sealed it with amethysts.

"Leo!" she shouts desperately.

"Piper," he replies, "Piper, I'm up where you were, but I can't see you! Where are you?"

"Look down," she says, "Leo, I'm trapped."

"Wait," he says in surprise, "Is that amethyst?" Hazel grins in spite of herself. She never ceases to take pleasure in people's awe at her creations.

"Yes," she says, "Leo there's a spell. I-"

Piper's voice cracks, "Leo I can't get out." Hazel hears a loud bang.

"Fuck!" Leo shouts. Piper punches the amethyst in frustration. Blood runs down her knuckles. Hazel sighs internally. If this is the sort of bond the two share, then it might be harder to break that she had expected. She had not expected a romantic rival. Hazel sighs softly. She will have to take the boy out of the picture permanently.

"Shit!" Piper yells. Her braids bounce around as she moves, trying to ease her pain.

"Did you kick it too?" Leo asks in a broken but humored tone.

"I punched it," Piper says, turning away from the wall. She leans against it. Hazel wonders if the other girl's forgotten that she's even there.

"Course you did, Piper," he says. Piper places her hand against the stone, and just leans against the wall for a while, obviously wishing she had not let the spell get to her, that she could turn back the clock. Hazel doesn't care. She's part of this game now, whether she wants to be or not.

"Piper," Leo says, trying to convince himself as much as Piper, "I'm going to go find a group of men. And we're going to break open these gemstones, and we're going to free you. I swear to it." He grunts, and Hazel can hear his limping footsteps as he walks away. Hazel decides that it's her time to act.

"Leo!" Piper shouts, but he doesn't respond. Hazel curls her hand around Piper's shoulder in a gesture she hopes is comforting. Piper just lets her head fall onto Hazel's shoulder and lets her tears fall. Hazel curls a hand around her waist in satisfaction.

* * *

Hazel plants her seeds swiftly and silently. She casts spells, to blur the girl's memories and needs for food and drink. The first seemingly goes unnoticed. The second? Not so much.

* * *

On the third day, Piper says, "I'm not hungry and I'm not thirsty. It must have been at least a day since I was trapped here."

"It's the cave," Hazel replies smoothly, "The spell makes it so those things aren't necessary."

"Do you think that he'll be able to get us out," Piper asks quietly, grasping for some sort of comfort.

"No," Hazel replies. She has no plans to give the girl a false sense of security. She doesn't even feel that she should feel secure in rescue. She should feel secure in Hazel.

The light dies a bit from Piper's eyes as she lies down on the ground. She curls up in a ball and seemingly wills herself to sleep. Hazel allows it.

* * *

It takes a while, but eventually, Piper becomes comfortable enough around Hazel to accept an invitation to play checkers. They play with pieces of broken gems, Hazel with Topaz, Piper with Rose Quartz. Piper's dark hair and deeply tanned skin looks stunning against the rainbow backdrop. Hazel wonders how she'll look draped over her golden throne.

The rounds fly by as the two alternate victories. Hazel finds it slightly amusing that they're playing checkers, because their intertwined lives are so akin to a large strategy game, though it's really more like chess than checkers. She's busy positioning her pieces, trying to force Piper into checkmate. But Piper's still got a few pieces preventing her: memories, Leo, willpower. But Hazel can feel her giving in.

Piper press her lips firmly against Hazel's and she feels a thrill of victory flow through her. She feels fingers run through her own dense curls and kissed back, trying to drink Piper and her mountain pine taste. She nips Piper's soft, brown lips.

The girl whimpers, her multi-colored eyes glittering with desire. Hazel starts to shake with anticipation of what she'll finally have at checkmate.

* * *

When Hazel hears it, she's asleep against an amethyst wall with Piper cradled in her lap.

"A dragon?" Piper asks, "You have a dragon?"

"His name's Festus," Leo says, "We're going to break you out." Hazel opens her eyes, and wonders when Leo even got there, but then they actual problem at hand rears its ugly head. Hazel feels a burst of panic: how is she to defeat a dragon?

"What's going on?" Hazel asks.

"Leo's here," Piper replies, "We're getting out."

"My dragon's going to burn this gem stone barrier down," he says confidently, "It's going to melt." The dragon roars. Hazel flashes her eyes between Piper and the amethyst wall, and then a plan flies into her mind. She remembers the rabbit that she controlled so long ago in her mother's house, and she casts her spell.

In less than the blink of an eye, Hazel hears Leo's scream.

"Festus, no!" he yells. But then, it turns to agonized screams.

"LEO!" Piper screams. The screams of pain slowly die down. Piper looks like a fragile piece of china moments from breaking.

"I'm sorry," Hazel replies, placing her hand on Piper's knee. Piper's tears start to fall as Hazel wraps her arms around the other girl, satisfaction curling in her gut.

Another piece has been removed from the board.

* * *

Piper finds herself in Hazel's arms and finds solace in her lips, but Hazel knows that she hasn't won yet. She knows that only time and an increased dosage of her memory spells can truly bring the game to checkmate. But as the game draws nearer to a close, Hazel finds herself enjoying every moment of it.

* * *

Hazel sits upon her throne sometimes, as the queen that she has always been. But one day, Piper lays down on top of her. Hazel feels an unprecedented amount of joy in this moment; she knows that her game is won.

"Hazel," she says softly, "Hazel I just, I don't remember. I don't remember anything." She burrows her head into Hazel's chest. Hazel runs her fingers through Piper's now tangled, messy hair. It's still soft. A sense of pride and accomplishment flows through her. She rubs the sensitive spots on Piper's skull, and draws the girl closer to her, playing with her thick, soft hair. The girl falls asleep in her lap and Hazel breathes a sigh of relief.

* * *

A few days later, Hazel makes her final move.

"I know how to get us out," she says. Piper sends her a skeptical look.

"I've been toying with some spells," Hazel says casually, "And I think I finally found one that will work."

"Wait," Piper accuses, breaking partially free of Hazel's hold, "You're a witch? How did you not figure out what spell to use before this?"

Piper looks angry- enraged, and Hazels casts another small spell, "Why didn't you tell me! Why didn't you-" Piper's face went blank as she promptly forgot what she was going to remember. Hazel guesses that at that level of rage, it was probably Leo's death.

"I'm a witch," Hazel says to invalidate Piper's fears and anger, "not a miracle worker."

She adds, "I'm sorry, Piper," with a sad smile and Hazel knows that Piper's feelings have dispelled. Piper takes a deep breath, but her fists clench.

"I could teach you," Hazel suggests, planting her seed, "I could teach you sorcery." She prefers witchcraft, but it sounds too sinister, all too sinister for the first suggestion. Sorcery is a tamer entry term.

Piper's fists unclench. Hazel allows her magic to dance across her fingertips like stardust. Piper looks at her in awe.

"Would you like that?" Hazel asks.

"Yes," Piper breathes as Hazel's magic calling to her.

Then Hazel asks, "Do you want to leave now?" She raises her black eyebrow in challenge.

"What do you think?" Piper asks with a mischievous look in her eyes. Hazel's glad that her mischief didn't die with her memories. That element of a woodland nymph was too attractive to leave behind.

Hazel lets her magic swirl around her fingers. She unleashes it, and in seconds, the amethyst wall has disappeared. Hazel grasps Piper's hand and leads her out of the cavern. She grips Piper's hand firmly, and thinks of what awaits them.

She imagines Piper, beautiful and awestruck as Hazel conquers the world, Piper, clothed in rich fabrics as queen, and Piper, powerful and gorgeous as Hazel teaches her magic. Hazel smiles. She's certainly ready for what awaits.

She did win the game after all.


End file.
